Mario and the Superstar Legend Capitulo 8: Pacto
NOTA: asi se diferencian los lugares Cursiva: Pasado/Recuerdo (No interviene en la seccion En los capitulos anteriores ''Puesto a que es un resumen de los otros capitulos y no un recuerdo en si) (Todos estos en presente) '''Negrita:' Viaje * Viñeta: Castillo Subrayado: Castillo de Bowser En capitulos anteriores * Luigi: Asi que Meta Knight, ¿eh? Mario: '''Kirby, mira atras tuyo * Bowser: Tal vez, pero solo tal vez... ¡Guardias! *Vienen unos hammer bros* Envien al ejercito que '''ALGUIEN Desaprovechó. Mario: Shhh... ¿escuchas eso? Kirby: ¿que si lo escucho? No. * Meta Knight: Luigi... Tienes que aprender a usar tu poder * Luigi: Pe-pero... ¿Contra Esos? Son demasiados Yoshi: '¡¡¡YOSHI!!! '''Mario: '¡Yoshi, buen amigo! * Meta Knight: Vamos... Concentrate... * Meta Knight: Si, si... * Meta Knight: No, ¡NO! ¡Sal de ahi! * Luigi: ¡No-No puedo! '''Mario: Em... ¿Sabes que pasa cuando una nueva especie es introducida en un ecosistema distinto? Bowser Jr: Pues en ese caso... ¡Vengo Yo y te Destruyo! * Meta Knight: No... Debo salvarlo *Se acerca a Luigi* Bowser Jr: '''Como sea, ¡Ven aqui! '''Kirby: ¡NO! ¡Es mia! * Meta Knight: Y... ¡Ahora! * Kamek: Si el enemigo ataca con fuego... Pues juguemos con Fuego En el castillo... de Bowser Bowser: ''Espero que venga rapido, no queremos que... Un hombre grande, muy grande entra a la sala ''Bowser: perfecto... ¡Viejo amigo! ¿Como va en la vida? ???: ''dime tu, yo perdí muchos hombres, no tengo autoridad sobre TreeLand, Kirby esta fugitivo y ademas me acabo e enterar que mi consejo ha sido cambiado por una nube. ¿Tu que crees? ''Bowser: Vaya... no lo sabia, ???: vamos, todos aqui sabemos perfectamente que tu tienes que ver con todo... sobre todo con lo de Kibry Bowser: pues claro, mi querido Dedede. Tenia que hacer algo para llamarte la atencion, ¿no? Rey Dedede: Pues aqui me tienes, dispuesto a matar a cualquier heroe, como mis viejos tiempos Bowser: pues me alegro de que pienses eso, porque eso haras... ¡Goomba! Un goomba con lanza le trae un pergamino Rey Dedede: ''no otra vez... ''Bowser: si otra vez, este es el tratado anticambio Rey Dedede: yo ya se esto, pero solo porque decidi salvar mi vida y pensar por primera vez no signifique que sea bueno por el resto de mi vida Bowser: Firma, el, tratado Rey Dedede: Em... recuerda que, entre tu y yo, soy el unico que lleva el titulo de "rey" Bowser: ''Bueno, entonces has interferido y has viajado a otro universo sin autorizacion, no es mi problema lo que te vendra ''Rey Dedede: ... Tienes razon, si no quisiera, es lo unico que Puedo hacer. Pero me gusta la idea, y me uniria aunque no tuviera que firmar un maldito papel *Firma el pacto, este se cierra solo* El mismo goomba va a recogerlo Bowser: perfecto, este es el plan... En el viaje Los tres iban viajando, siguiendo los rastos de los yoshis (Que no eran pocos), ahora estan en un camino en la montaña. Kirby iba al borde del camino, alejado del alegre Yoshi Kirby: '''Aun no entiendo que pasa cuando metemos una especie en un ecosistema distinto, ¡Quiero saber! '''Mario: Pues... este desorden, solo que multiplicado por 4 Kirby: Ah... Mario: '''Meh, total al cabo de unos segundos se te olvidara '''Kirby: Ja, no te creas. Tengo memoria de... *se detiene un momento* ¿Memoria de que? Mario: Ten cuidado, no queremos que caigas Kirby: Mientes, tu no quieres que me caiga. Ese mounstruo si Mario: No, solo porque el se comio tu pastel, que por cierto estaba podrido... KIrby: '''Busca un refrigerador capaz de soportar ese pastek '''Mario: eso no signifique que sea malo Kirby: Pero si lo es. Es un asesino de pasteles, maldito y... De repente. King Dedede Aparece y, subditamete, prepara su martillo y le golpea a Kirby, haciendo que se eleve hasta el aire Mario: ¡Hey! ¡Ese es mi kirby! Espera... ¿King Dedede? Tu o eres asi... King Dedede Golpea de nuevo, esta vez a Yoshi y a Mario, separandolos King Dedede: Te equivocas. He vuelto a mis origenes, no hay mas king dedede bueno. Y tampoco habra mas aventuras para ustedes Mario: si supieras las veces que he escuchado eso... *Se para y se limpia* Pero si quieres luchar, aqui me tienes King Dedede: Sera un placer King dedede ataca y Mario esquiva. Pero hasta que el se recupere Dedede prepara otro ataque, esta vez si dandole dejandolo al bordre Mario: Ugh...*Se come un Champiñon, recuperando fuerzas y leventandose* Vamos, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes? King Dedede: Em, estas en desventaja de poscicion. Puedo empujarte y te caes, no tienes a un compañero y al parecer no te queda mucho en tu bolsa Dedede tenia razon: Solo le quedaba una flor de hielo, una de fuego y una estatua de piedra en dode tendria que estar la estrella que el llevó Mario: Espera, ¿mi estrella? King Dedede: Cuando Bowser obtuvo el poder. La Superestrella Legendaria absorvio todo el poder de las estrellas. No te queda mucho Mario: Pero tengo a Yoshi Yoshi: ¡Yoshi! *Saca la legua y le quita el martillo a Dedede* King Dedede: ¡Eh! Yoshi agarra el martillo y le golpea a Dedede. El cae desmayado Mario: Vaya... ¡Buen golpe, yoshi! *Lo acaricia* King Dedede: ¡Nope! *Salta subditamente y tira a Mario. Yoshi se tira para intentar salvarlo* Vaya, eso fue fa... Kirby (Al fin) Cae King Dedede: No paran de llegar... *Recoge su martillo* Manos en alto, Kirby. Vendras conmigo Kirby: ¿'''Eh, que... quiero decir, ¡Estoy aqui! ¡¡Ven a por mi, gallina!! '''King Dedede: Si eso quie... *Yoshi Salta con mario, pataleando y llegando al suelo* ¡Oh, Vamos! Mario: Ahora si. Vamos a... *Mario de repente comienza a brillar* ¿Que... King Dedede: No, Nononono.... *Retrocede un poco* Mario: 'Esto... es... *De sus manos salen fuego* ¡Ah! '''Kirby: ¿'Desde cuando puedes hacer esto? '''Mario: Desde ahora... Luego de unos segundos, Mario libera dos grandes bolas de fuego, moviendose en espiral. Directas hacia Dedede King Dedede: ¡NOO! *es golpeado* Mario: Oh dios... Kirby: Oye,No estamos en Super Smash Mario: Lo se... pero esto es diferente, no se como lo hice o... Pero king Dedede no habia recibido daño Mario: ¡¡!! Kirby: '¿Por que no te estas pudriendo en el infierno? '''King Dedede: '¿Piensas que mi vestimenta no es nada? con mi ropa puesta. Nada de fuego me puede dañar: bolas de fuego, '''Poderes interiores '''de fuego. Puedo nadar en lava y no me pasaria nada, LITERAL '''Kirby: 24 años y recien ahora lo descubro... King dedede: o importa. ¡Muere! *KIng dedede se dirigia directo hacia Kirby, pero yoshi, con su lengua, lo retiene.* ¿Que haces, pedazo de.... *Yoshi Lo tira hacia el barranco, pero el flota* Bien, no tengo mucho tiempo. Por ahora digame que yo gane, pero luego les traere su revacha Kirby: ¿tiempo para que? King Dedede: Pronto lo veras... *se va* Mario: ¡Espera! *pero King Dedede era rapido* Eso... Eso estuvo cerca Kirby: yo-yoshi... ¡¡¡¡VEN ACA AMIGO MIO!!! *Abraza fuerte a Yoshi* Mario: ¿Viste? No era malo... ... Castillo de Bowser, unas horas despues... Tocan la puerta con fuerza Bowser: ¿Quien esta tocando la puerta? Entra King Dedede, indignado King Dedede: me mentiste Bowser:¿que? Espera... Tu no mataste a los heroes todavia King dedede: Y tu me has mentido El dia del pacto... Bowser: Bien, asegurate de atacar al otro por arriba, no tiene mucho peso King Dedede: Una pregunta... ¿Mario tiene aprendido su poder interior? Bowser: ¡Por supuesto que no! Si le preguntas solo se quedara mirando con cara de ¿Que?, seguramente tambien intente saltar encima tuyo, pero... King Dedede: Y resulta que recien ha usado su poder interior Bowser: He escuchado que eres inmune el fuego King Dedede: Pero eso arruina muchos planes para el futuro... Bowser: Pero... ¿que iba yo a saber? Nunca ha usado un poder asi Kamek: Em, disculpen... Bowser: Calla, sigues castigado Kamek: Pe-Pero si yo te he cuidado y... King Dedede: Oigan, callense. ¿que querias decir? Kamek: Lei por ahi que uno primero tiene que pasar por una etapa en la que el poder interior aparece constantemente antes de tener maestria sobre este. Si evitamos que Mario entrene su poder interior... King Dedede: Pues no tendra maestria sobre este, ¡Excelente idea, Kamek! Bowser: Bien, mandare a mi... King Dedede: Nonono, yo tengo que manejar esto. No quiero que envies a personas sin experiencia en mi uiverso como TU PROPIO HIJO que ademas fracaso como ninguno. Bowser: Pues bien, buena suerte... EL FIN Elementos Beta * El capitulo tendria una parte del Castillo. Pero quedaria muy largo (mas de lo que ya de por si es) * Mario saldria volando en vez de Kirby y Kirby seria lanzado al precipicio para ser rescatado por yoshi en vez de Mario * Bowser Jr. estaba planeado para ayudar a Dedede. Pero fue rechazado Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Historias Categoría:Mario and the Superstar's Leyend Categoría:Episodios de Mario and the Superstar's Leyend